Family
by Miz Lil Pitbull
Summary: When the All-spark gave a cyber-tiger named Chris and cyber-panther named Laura, a gift that they turn into cybrtronians, and had sparklings together and Laura found a lost cyber-wolf pup and took her in. The sparkings are now younglings 2 big sisters & 2 brothers the younglings are in their beast-mode . The father went away, so the youngling are tested. Songs will be in this.
1. Living together

On a far away planet named Cybertron. Deep in the mysterious light blue chrystal forrest called Moon Light Forrest. A cyber-panther cub, Victoria and her adopted sister a cyber-wolf pup Akayla lived happily together in the forrest along side Victoria's mother and her 2 younger brothers.

At mornings first sunlight, Victoria's mother went about her normal morning hunt, so she and Akayla keep watch over the mechlings. Victoria has two younger mechlings, the oldest being Isaiah followed by the youngest but, the goofiest Donavin. The mechlings are play-fighting with each other, rolling and jumping on rocks. "They're crazy" said Akayla as she watch them play." They're cazy because they're mechs" said Victoria." HEY!" the femmes heared them shout in a protest, "WE HEARD THAT!"and they brust out laughing, The mechlings growl at their sisters but they went back to playing.

As the femmes clam down from laughing, their cooling fans kick on. Shortly after their mother got back from hunting, and she provided them with an amaizing meal of cyber-buck. Atfer their meal they clean themself, and cuddle up agaist each other and their mother. She licked them goodnight. Victoria was cuddled up to Akayla, her helm was resting on Akayla's back whie Akayla's helm was resting on Victoria's back. Isaiah was on his side while the Dovavin's helm was on his older brother's shoulder blades .


	2. IN THE NIGHT

In the night with the crystal moon shining on the forest, four younglings recharging peacefully. As they recharge their mother, named Laura carefully stand up and walk over her younglings and stopped to look back at them before going what she was doing.

She walked through the crystal forest, it was beautiful at night and day. Laura walked besides the river, seeing her reflection. Her armor is black with neon purple accents outlining her body's frame. Laura looked at her reflection, and she wishes that her bond mate was here with her and his creations. But she knows that he is giving them a test. A test to make them strong, and soon will find him. She knows that he misses his family very much.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me for my weakness

But I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive…"

"Cos everytime we touch

I got this feeling

And everytime we kiss

I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side!"

"Cos everytime we touch

I feel the static

And everytime we kiss

I reach for the sky

Can't you feel my heart beat slow

Want you in my life

(music)

Laura looked up at the moon that's shining onto the forest. Then walked to a hill that was where the moon is seen at. Remembering the time that she met Chris. He was looking up at the moon on this hill. She caught his optics

"Your arms are my castle

Your heart is my sky

They wipe the tears that I cry

The good and bad times

We've been through the more

You make me rise

When I fall…"

"Cos everytime we touch

I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss

I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side!"

"Cos everytime we touch

I feel the static

And everytime we kiss

I reach for the sky

Can't you feel my heart beat slow

I can't let you go

Want you by my side!"

(music)

Chris looked at her, and she was very beautiful. So beautiful that she made him droll over her.

"Cos everytime we touch

I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss

I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side!"

Laura smiled at that memory. Now she have to go back to her younglings.

But before she does, she looked at the moon.


	3. Crazy meches

In the next morning, Donavin was with Isaiah, and they were doing the weirdest things that you'll off-line laughing. Oh yes their sisters were watching. Their jaws dropped and optics wide, as they watch their brothers danced in their robot modes. The femmes had the "What the heck" look, on their faces.

"Dog goes woof

Cat goes meow

Birds goes tweet and mouse goes squeak"

"Cow goes moo

Frog goes croak and the elephant goes toot"

Akayla turn her helm to Victoria, Victoria was trying not to laugh until their brothers were done. She was muffing her giggles into her paws. Akayla started to do the same thing. Its was too funny.

"Duck say quack and fish go blub

and the seal goes ow ow ow"

As the young femmes giggled, their mother came over to see what's so funny. When she got there, she saw her sons dancing in their robot modes.

"But there's one sound

That no one knows"

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dinggeringeringdding!

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dinggeringeringdding!"

Laura was speechless, oh boy her young meches were crazy. Like their father, but more crazy than him

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!"


	4. Crystal

Later that day, little Donavin was sitting on a rock. He then saw a cyber-butterfly on a beautiful crystal flower, so he leaped off the rock that he was on. The cyber-butterfly was very shinny, because of that the light.

"I am Boo the little tiger and I'm still kind of young"

Donavin walked over the flower to have a good look at the cyber-butterfly. Then the cyber-butterfly flew off of the flower, Donavin watched it fly around. Then It flew around him, then landed on his nose, he looked at the cyber-butterfly flapping its wings.

"My mama says I'm clumbsy but I think it's so fun"

The cyber-butterfly's wing were rainbow colored and crystal like. Donavin liked his new friend, so he name the cyber-butterfly Crystal. Crystal was liking this cyber-cub, he is friendly.

"I like to hide in bushes and catch a butterfly"

Crystal flew off of Donavin's nose and fly up to his helm. Donavin laughed at his friend's idea of flying onto his helm.

"But sometimes I trip over but I don't really mind"

All afternoon Donavin and Crystal played tag. Crystal was flying around Donavin and when she fly her wings made a light rainbow following her.

"Heyyy oh baya da ba, heyyy oh bay aba da, heyyy oh baya da ba"

"I am the Tiger Boo"


	5. First Hunt

It's time for Akayla and Victoria's first hunt, and their mother will watch in the shadows. They're old enough to hunt, and their younger brothers are almost ready to hunt. But the young mechs need more time and practice.

As for their sisters they're ready. So it's time to go hunting, and They've found a herd of cyber-deer, Akayla is first, she runs out and she is lairing a pray that runs out of the herd, and when she does that its time for Victoria's move. She will run to her sister and run with her to take down the pray. They've gotten a big cyber-buck. It was really hard to take him down, but with their mother's help they got the job done.

Victoria jumped on his back and dug her claws into his back, he cried out in pain Victoria was trying to take him down. While Akayla goes for the neck, then that is when their mother comes in.

Laura was very impressed with her daughters. Their first hunt was a success, she helped them bring the cyber-buck home, where the young meches are waiting for them.

When they got home the young meches were happy that their sisters' first hunt was a success. They rubbed their helms against their mother and sisters lovely, glad they got a meal. A big meal at that, "Akayla, Victoria this hunt was successful, I'm very proud of you two femmes." said Laura to her two daughters.

If their farther was here he would be proud too, the young femmes smiled at their mother. They walked towards their her and rubbed their helms into her chest, and she licked their helms. Isaiah and Donavin join the family love.

"Who's hungry,?" "Because I am" said little Donavin asked, and everybody laughed. "Whoa! You guys got the jackpot!" said Isaiah as he saw the big cyber-buck.

"This is ganna last for days, I think" said Akayla as she smiled at her brothers who were drooling for the time to eat."Ok, lets eat." said Laura to her younglings, as soon as those words came out they started to eat.

The young femmes smiled at each other, they are proud that took they down a big cyber-buck on their first hunt! Their younger brothers will have a successful hunt, when they're ready. Their sister bond is strong, like their younger brothers. They stay together. A bond is a great gift to have.

"Hey, Kayla" Victoria turn to her sister. "Hum" Akayla looked at her sister, "Wanna sing a little song" asked Victoria had a goofy smile, Akayla giggled. "Ok, your really funny sometimes" "Love you too big sis" said Victoria, and began to sing and shortly follow by her sister.


	6. I NEED IDEAS

**Author's note **

**If anyone have a good song for Isaiah, that fit his personality ( maybe minecraft songs )**

**Please be free to tell me I'm all open minded. **

**I need ideas.**

**BYE! **


	7. Isaiah's song

Isaiah was the random mech. Well, Donavin was too, they prank their sisters , making them laugh, and to annoy them.

"Do you like my sword, sword?

Sword, my diamond, sword, sword

You can not afford, 'ford

Ford, my diamond sword, sword

Even if you could, could

I have a patent!..."

"No one else can make a sword

Exactly in this manner, manner

Welcome to my manor, manor

I ca- ca- ca canna canna…"

Isaiah is one of those brothers that are random, crazy, funny, and annoying at sometimes. When Laura aka mom goes hunting, and the sisters watch over their brothers. Make sure you keep him busy with something or else he'll be annoying, because he's bored.

"Swing, swing my sword, sword

Whenever I get bored, bored

I can swing my sword, sword

I can swing my sword, sword!..."

Besides the annoying stuff, he's is a loveable caring brother.

"Once I hit hit the floor boards

But I had it restored

And it was expensive

But it was a write off!"

"Swinging is my business

He's a good brother to have.

And by that I mean swinging swords

Please do not ignore

Do you like my sword

Ha!"

"That was rhetorical

You know I am the oracle

I know you like my sword

It's made of freakin' diamonds!"

"If you don't you're lying

But that would be fine

Because it is awesome

And you're probably jealous!

I can swing my sword, sword!

'Cause I am the lord, lord!"

Isaiah is the brother I'd love forever.

"Lord of diamonds swoooorrrrddddssssah"


	8. Where to be?

**Author's note**

**Need help on a setting **

**The next chapter is for Victoria **

**The song is for you to guess**

**Where to be?**

**By herself **

**With mom**


	9. In My Arms

Laura always wanted sparkling and now she have her own. It was before she found Akayla, Victoria was her first sparkling. Victoria was her twin, minnie me. Victoria looks like Laura very much.

"Your baby blues, so full of wonder.

Your curly cues, your contagious smile.

And as I watch, you start to grow up All I can do, is hold you tight"

Victoria is precious to her mother, Laura always wanted a daughter of her own, and she got her wish. Victoria is very kind, caring, and loving.

"Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around, but you will be safe in my arms

Knowing… clouds will range in, and storms will race in. But you will be safe in my arms"

(music)

Laura loves Victoria just the way she is.

"Story books, full of fairy tales, of kings and queens, and the bluest skies. My heart is torn, just in knowing that, you'll someday see the truth from lies"

Victoria knows form right and wrong, good and bad, and the truth and the lie.

"When clouds will range in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms"

Laura will do anything to make Victoria safe.

"Castles –they might crumble

Dreams may not come true

But you are never all alone

'Cause I will always

Always love you

Hey I,

Hey I,"

Victoria is a gift.

"When the clouds range in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash all around

But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms"

Victoria is a gift from Primus and Laura will always love.


	10. A Guess author chapture Author's note

**Author's note**

**The Writer Akayla is writing the next chapter because her OC is in this story.**

**I'll give ya'll a hint Akayla.**

**See ya!**


	11. Time

**Author's note**

**The Writer Akayla is trying her best to get this next chapter done.**

**Please give her time **

**and I will be back typing the rest of the chapters of this story **

**I only stop for The Writer Akayla"s OC time and POV**


	12. Sorry for the wait guys

**Author's** **note**

**Sorry for the wait **

**I'll ask The Writer Akayla if she's done**

**Again sorry for the wait**


	13. Coming Very Soon

**Author's note **

**The Writer Akayla is trying to find a perfect song for her OC **_**Warning **_

**The song will have**

**Loss**

**Pain**

**Sadness**

**A hint of anger **

**And something that happened recently or now**

**So…**

**Be… **

**Prepared...**

**Coming very soon**


	14. Come Little Children

** I got board. P.S sorry for the long wait, this is not The Writer Akayla's chapter. BUT It will come**

In the moon light of Cybertron, there was a midnight blue with an outer space color mix cyber-wolf and a creamy colored cyber-lioness flying over the forest. The dark colored wolf had hot pink optics, wings, and a glowing symbol on his fore helm. While the cyber-lioness had baby blue optics, also with wings, a glowing symbol on her left shoulder blade.

"Come little children,

I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment"

"Come little children

The time's come to play

Here in my garden of…

Shadows…"

(music)

As they fly, they shined light on every youngling they passed in the forest. The cyber-wolf glides down to the younglings and smiled.

"Follow sweet children

I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and the sorrow

Weep not poor children…

For life is this way"

Murdering beauty and passion…

Ohhh…"

Meanwhile, Akayla, Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin were all recharging peacefully. Then light came through the shadows, then on hem shining softly. Two large figures landed softly, all of the four younglings woken up. To find a dark blue colored cyber-wolf and a creamy colored cyber-lioness, spending their wings, with gentle smiles.

"Hush now dear children,

It must be this way

To weary of life and deceptions

Rest now my children

For soon we'll away

Into the calm and the quite…

(Instrumental with wooos)

The youngling looked at each other, before looking up at the angel like strangers. Akayla stood up and walked toward them with caution. The dark blue cyber-wolf gave her a warm smile, feeling safe with theses two so she nodded to her siblings. Victoria stayed close to her while their brothers stayed together. The two young femmes nodded at the two strangers. On cue the cyber-wolf lift a paw and then the younglings gasped as they lifted in the air and began to float.

The cyber-wolf and cyber-lioness turn around and began to fly. The young mechs, Isaiah and Donavin were playing tag. While the femmes, Akayla and Victoria stayed close to the cyber-wolf and cyber-lioness. The cyber-wolf smiled at the young femmes as he brings Akayla in a friendly hug. She giggled, when he make her spin around him. The cyber-lioness done the same thing to Victoria and she giggled.

"Come little children

I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

Come little children

The time's come to play

Here in my garden of…

Shaaadows…"

It was time for the four younglings to go back to their mother. They had a good time with the angel like strangers. But they are not strangers anymore. Soon enough the younglings are back with their mother, like nothing happened.


	15. Back story

**Hello everyone, Akayla The Writer here! My only excuse for not having this chapter out sooner is school. That's all I'm going to say. Please forgive me! D: This chapter was written by me and I warn you is a little dark because I'm in love with that kind of drama, this is more of a back story chapter for Akayla. Forgive me for this taking so long, it is finally done, I feel satisfied with this chapter, please do enjoy!**

**Key- **Normal text= Present. _Italics after the word "Flashback" = well, flashback. _Text… _during flashback is thoughts. _**Text… **_is the song during flashbacks. Text… after "Flashback end" is current thoughts._

Atop a boulder, Akayla watched her two brothers' play under the shade of a cyber-tree, Tori was snoozing in the den, their mother was out hunting, and Akayla was guarding her family, a gift given to her from Primus. For orns Akayla had been surviving all on her own, her family off lined by an unknown disease, Akayla was the only one to survive. She remembered how her adopted mother found her.

_Flashback_

_Akayla stared into the pond, optics wide. Her own energon stained face staring pond from the surprisingly clear energon pool her family had been protecting for generations, assigned by Primus himself. _They couldn't be dead, right? _Akayla thought with panic. _They can't be! _But a deep part of her spark knew they were, reunited with Primus in the Well of Allsparks. Coolant rushed down her cheekplates as pitiful whimpers escaped her vocal box. They're dead! With a howl of anger Akayla mourned, singing a song as tribute to her family, slain by a cyber-bear, _

**I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<strong>

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**[Chorus:]  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<br>But you still have all of me**

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me<strong>

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**[Chorus]**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along**

**[Chorus]**

**...me, me, me.**

_Letting the last note hang in the air as a clear liquid fell from the heavens, splattering on her frame. _

_In the cities of Cybertron Decepticons, Autobots, and neutrals looked up, staring in wonder as the strange drops fell. From a balcony that peered down at the city of Iacon a tall red and blue mech gazed up, his alert optics tracking the drops as they fell. He knew Primus was mourning. _

_Suddenly Akayla felt a purring frame wrap around her, offering whatever comfort she could, and Akayla sobbed into the black metal fur with neon purple. "Shh, shh, it's alright little pup I am here." Akayla's bright cyan optics ringed with neon purple looked up to meet the warm, gentle, and loving neon purple optics of Laura. Akayla whimpered and nuzzled Laura's black metal fur, squirming closer, Akayla gazed back up at Laura's optics, trust pooling in Akayla's optics as she sighed and shuttered her optics, huddling closer to the black fur with neon purple, inhaling Laura's scent. _They're dead. _Akayla thought miserably to herself, and then opened her optics quickly. She'll find the cyber-bear, but until then, she'll wait with Laura, and protect the lake. The mark, which looked like ripples when water is disturbed, shone a bright cyan blue. She was after all, the last Guardian of the Lake, she will avenge her family. _

_Flashback end_

Akayla was jolted out of her memories as Donavin let out a growl and tackled her. "Gah! Donavin!" Akayla yelped as they tumbled off the boulder and Akayla landed on her back onto the ground with an, "oof!" The breath knocked out of her. With a playful snarl she easily shoved him off and he jumped on her again with a laugh. Tori watched happily as her sister and younger brother played.

After the cyber-buck their mother had brought back, the family slept huddled together, their mother giving each of them their good night lick and as Akayla drift off to recharge she had one last thought, _Laura, Isaiah, Donavin, and Tori, they're my new family. _The Guardian of the Lake symbol glowed brightly, that same cyan blue. _And I'll protect them. _

On a metal plateau, the red and blue mech gazed up into the stars of Cybertron with bright electric blue optics as three wolves made of the brightly lit stars, strong and proud, gazed down at the Crystal Forest, before turning and with a united howl, dashed back into the stars, their starry image growing smaller and smaller with each speedy pace, the mech smiled. There is one last Guardian of the Lake. He transformed and started the long trek back to Iacon, and he trusted the Guardian to protect it.


End file.
